Don't Forget
by LionshadeSC
Summary: AU, i guess, sorta kinda? Harry returns to Hogwarts with a letter from McGonnagal saying she found something. A journey in to the Pensieve. What the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1 In to the Pensieve

**I dont care if you think it's 'illogical' or some other smart Hermione word! this story line appealed to me and since you're here, you will read it, and YOU WILL LOVE IT! :D **

A twenty five year old Harry Potter walked through the halls of his house, stopping under the doorway. He peered into the darkness, seeing the slow rise and fall of James's breath as he slept peacefully.

Content with what he saw, Harry walked in to the kitchen. It was near midnight and he still couldn't sleep. Ginny laid asleep in their room, her stomach big and round. They were expecting another baby soon. Both knew him to be a boy but they didn't know what to name him. Well, they had decided that his first name would be Albus, but Harry and Ginny were having trouble coming up with a middle name.

"Albus Remus Potter?" Ginny suggested.

"No. . ." Harry trailed off. It didn't feel right. Something about that one didn't sound the way it should. "How about, Albus Fred Potter?" He recalled looking to his wife carefully.

Ginny had shook her head, squinting her eyes shut. "No," she murmured out.

Harry tried again, "Albus. . . Arthur Potter?"

"No. Too many a's."

The couple were puzzled about it. And the baby was due in about a week. They had to decide fast.

Harry tread slowly into the kitchen, sighing long and slow as he walked to the counter, starting the coffee pot. Even now, Harry chose to not always use magic, even if it were for the simplest things.

There was a gentle thud by the window, and Harry turned his head to meet eyes with a large and beautiful barn owl, holding a letter attached to its leg. Harry walked to the window and opened it. The owl held out its leg while Harry took it quickly and unwrapped. He found it to be from a person he hadn't heard from in a long while.

Dear Mr. Potter,

How are you? I apologize for sending you this letter after such a long extension of time. Just recently I found something in my office, and I decided that if anyone was to see what its contents were, it would be you. Please come to my office on Tuesday this week at 8 AM. I will be at the entrance near Hogsmede to greet you.

It will be a pleasure to see you again.

Signed,

Headmaster Minerva McGonnagal

Harry stared over the letter, eyes furrowed in confused shock. What did Professor McGonnagal want with him? It'd been years since he last spoke with her. Years since the fight with Voldemort.

So what now?

Harrry told Ginny the next morning of the letter, reassuring her that he had to go and would be back by dinner, at least. He bid her farewell, kissing her on the cheek and ruffling his son's hair before Apparating in to Hogsmede.

As her letter said, his old professor was standing at the entrance of the school, her hands folded neatly in front of her. Harry smiled as he approached her and shook hands warmly. "Mr. Potter," she greeted, a smile firm on her face. "It is a pleasure to see you once more. You're looking well."

"As are you Professor. It is wonderful to see you also. How have you been?" Harry politely asked, his heart warmed by the reunion of his old professor.

"Fairly well. How is your Transfiguration coming along?" A teasing light shone behind the headmaster's eyes.

Bashfully, Harry answered timidly, smiling uncertainly, "Never was great at Transfiguration. So what is it that you found Professor?" He wanted to get away from the topic of how bad he still was at Transfiguration.

Not minding the quick change of subject, McGonnagal smiled warmly. "Follow me and I'll show you."

Curious and also puzzled, Harry followed her within the school.

It was between classes and students from first to seventh years were in the halls, looking nervously at the floor as they passed the towering adults. However, there were the select few, that as Harry passed, they looked up and stared fixedly at his scar scratched upon his forehead. Harry didn't duck his head in embarrassment in the way he did as a child. Instead he smiled at them in amusement and continued to follow McGonnagal all the way to the gargoyle entrance which led to her office.

"Albus," she directed clearly at the enchanted stone.

The gargoyle slid past and the pair entered the headmaster's (or headmistress's) office. Harry came and stopped in front of the desk as McGonnagal went to a cupboard and pulled out a small flask, where within was a swirling silver substance that was neither liquid nor gas.

"Memories?" Harry murmured, thinking of the Pensieve he hadn't used since he was 17. On the flask before him, his name had been written as 'for Harry' in quick writing.

"I found this here while I was cleaning," she told him. "I can't believe that I didn't find it until now."

"Who's memories are they?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the professor answered swiftly. "I haven't opened it."

Harry looked to her briefly. "Why not, Professor?"

"Well it has your name on it doesn't it?" she replied easily, her eyes piercing.

Harry blinked a couple times and he reached for the flask she handed to him. He took it and looked curiously at her. She swept her arm towards the closet where the Pensieve was. "Shall we?"

Harry nodded and they both walked up to the stone artifact. Harry opened the flask and poured out the substance so that it swirled and twisted. The pair leaned their heads forward as a glimmering image of an achingly familiar neighborhood came in view. After digging through his memory, Harry recognized it as Spinner's End, where Snape was raised.

"Ready?" the professor asked.

Harry felt like a boy again. He looked readily to his old teacher, "Ready."

Both plunged their heads in to the water, and Harry was falling. The cold rushed up through him; he breathed in chilled air to his lungs. Harry landed on the ground with a mute thud, and looked both looked up.

There was Snape, in a chair, reading. His face had not yet been marked with lines of age, and he held himself up straighter in his youth. Despite his youth, he crouched in his chair, a heavy air choking the atmosphere around him. He began rocking back and forth in his chair, the wood creaking loudly.

Well, now they knew who's memories it was.


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

Chapter 2

Severus Snape sat in his chair, rocking in it gently as he held a firm hardback book in hand. The lamps on the hallways glowed softly against the plain walls while a fire crackled serenely nearby. Outside, the stars twinkled on a cloudless night, a warm breeze brushing through the the neighborhood of Spinner's End. All was silent in this Muggle neighborhood. There was no one about, not at this hour. Nothing disturbed the serene peace that swept over the resting Muggles.

Except, of course, for Albus Dumbledore.

The man Apparated with a silent _crack, _holding a small bundle in his arms, swaddled in soft blue blankets. The little wrap of blankets gave a soft murmur, causing Dumbledore to rock it gently, putting the babe to a comfortable silence. The tall wizard walked calmly to the house. Reaching up a tired hand, the aged wizard knocked on the door.

Severus looked up from his book silently before standing up tiredly and walking over to the door. He opened it slightly with one hand, the other reaching in to his sleeve for his wand. Very slowly, he opened the door a crack. His eyes widened and the hand reaching for his wand relaxed, "Headmaster?" he asked in confused shock.

"Severus," Dumbledore addressed quietly, his voice slightly hoarse. "I'm sorry to intrude upon you at this late hour. May I come in?"

Snape stared for a moment before backing up, holding open the door. "Of course. Come in."

Dumbledore stepped in to the house and looked around. Books that lined the walls, usually in perfect position and order, were strewn and flung about, as if roughly thrown from their places. The entire home looked a mess. Dumbledore glanced up at his friend, gazing in the former Death Eater's eyes. They were bloodshot, and there was a peculiar pain behind them that made Dumbledore's heart twist slightly.

He knew his friend had been crying.

Snape cleared his throat. "Um, excuse the mess." With a wave of his wand all of the books flew back to their proper spots. He returned his wand back in to his sleeve and addressed Dumbledore. "What brings you here, sir?"

Dumbledore met Snape's eyes solemnly. "You know it was my duty to you to protect Lily Potter with her family, and how I failed." Snape flinched at the name, the memories flashing in his mind like a flip book. He cast his eyes downward, holding back the tears that were brimming at the edge of his eyes. He could still remember the last conversation he had with Dumbledore when he first learned of Lily's death, how he had cried and nearly collapsed at hearing the news.

"What is your point, Headmaster?" Snape asked, his cold voice quiet, pained.

"I brought someone for you to meet, Severus."

Snape looked up, only now noticing the bundle which Dumbledore held. His face paled even more, if it was possible, and took a few staggering steps back. He shook his head slightly, his mouth open and his lips trembling carefully. "No. No. No," he protested, hurt lacing his voice.

"Severus, just hold him," Dumbledore murmured, blue eyes gentle.

Snape glared at him venomously. "No," he refused.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well do you have a place I can place the poor babe? I need to sit. My arms are tired."

Snape looked angry. He glanced around at the room, and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Give it to me." He held out his arms and Dumbledore handed the child over to him. Snape took the baby and held him comfortably in his arms as Snape stared in to his only love's son for the first time.

Tears burst from barriers and flowed down his face. The eyes were a bright green, the same exact color and shape as Lily's once were. A jagged scar cut across his forehead like a lightning shape, and ebony hair rested on his head already showed the similarity of his father's. It already appeared messy. At seeing Snape's sallow face, now streaked with tears, the babe cooed and smiled, reaching up a small hand to gently touch the tip of Snape's nose.

A pained smile sneaked up Snape's face and he bowed his head to touch his forehead to the babe's. He looked at it, him, ever so gently and then pressed his lips to the child's head.

"Harry," his lips whispered.

Like an invisible ribbon, the soul of this adult and this child now entwined together, wrapping and curving so one soul could not be told from the other. A strange emotion that was peaceful and grieving formed in Snape's chest as he released a long and contented sigh.

He looked up at hearing Dumbledore standing back to his feet. _A short rest, _Snape speculated. There was a gentle gleam in the old wizard's eyes which gleamed with joy, and Dumbledore approached Snape, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Severus," he whispered. "Do you, think you could . . .?"

Understanding, Snape couldn't hide the shock that covered his place. "But Headmaster, would he really be-"

Understanding, Dumbledore answered before the question could be completed. "The other Death Eaters are either cowering in hiding from fear or are residing in Azkaban. None of them will come here to bother you. I can put protection around your home and keep both of you safe."

Snape held Harry more closely, "The child has no family?"

Dumbledore looked angry for a moment as the emotion flashed behind his eyes. "He does, but I know they would not be a suitable family to live with."

"So why-" Snape began to ask.

"I know if he stays here with you, Severus, then I know he will be raised and loved as much as if you were his own father," Dumbledore murmured, gentle as ever.

Snape stared blankly at him. He suddenly grew hard and cold. "O-Only for a year. I can't have this brat taking up all of my time. I have important things to do."

"Of course, Severus. Thank you." Dumbledore sounded amused. "Only for a year, until I can find a respectable substitute for the parents."

Snape nodded curtly and a hope gleamed in his eyes brightly, though he pretended to hide it. "Good."

Dumbledore chuckled and approached carefully to gently pat his the child's head. "Well then, I wish you well, Severus. Good night."

"Good night."

Severus started to relax as Dumbledore made his way to the door, but froze when the elder turned to face him. "Oh, and Severus, one more thing."

Snape blinked. "Yes?"

Dumbledore smiled tenderly once more. "I hope to see you next week at Hogwarts. I know it's short notice, but we are in dire need of a Potions teacher. Would you be interested?"

Snape seemed uncertain, remembering the dark days of Hogwarts, constantly being bullied by that fool James Potter. He recalled having the same class in Potions as that idiot, how he would constantly be tortured, mocked and teased for having the best marks in the class. "Yes. Yes I will be there. There's no opening for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"No," Dumbledore smiled apologetically. "Just Potions."

With a sigh, Snape concurred, "Very well."

Triumphant, Dumbledore lifted his face in a smile. "Good."

For a moment, Snape felt uncertainty, "What am I supposed to do with the child while working there?"

Dumbledore looked at him again blankly, a confused light behind his eyes. "Well what else? You're to bring him with, of course."

**hello, everyone! :D this is Lion. Right now there are 4 chapters up, but i'm reuploading them because i plan to continue and finish this story and right now the previous writing SUCKED. so before i work on the new chapters, i'm reuploading what i have no so the writing isn't completely lame. :D thanks for sticking with. :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Back at School

Chapter 3

Snape finished packing up his things and looked out behind him to where the one year old continued to walk around, poking at books and laughing giddily by what he found. Harry didn't seem fazed by the absence of his parents, as if they were completely wiped from his mind. Snape stared at the baby before he looked away almost shamefully. The boy was only one years old, and he already looked like his father. The dark hair, the same face, smile, everything about him was like his father.

All but the eyes, and Snape treasured that above everything. The eyes of his Lily.

"Harry," Snape voiced, calling for the child.

The boy looked his way, the same innocent smile plastered over his baby-soft face. Snape knelt down and opened his arms. "Come here," he murmured.

Harry released a high laugh and started wobbling towards Snape on uncertain legs. When he got within arms reach, Snape picked him up and swung him high. Harry laughed at this even more, greatly pleased.

"Okay," Snape grabbed his suitcase (Harry's as well) and Apparated to Hogsmede. The familiar rush of magic accompanied him, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself within the small village. From there he walked through the late summer grass towards Hogwarts, carrying Harry with one arm and dragging his suitcase along with the other. It didn't take very long for Harry to get squrimy rather quickly, demanding to be put down. Snape obliged, letting the child scamper through the warm grass and sunlight, smiling widely. Nobody paid much heed to the pair as they approached the castle. Standing outside, the once-student looked up upon seeing Professor McGonnagal waiting for him.

"Minerva," he addressed curtly.

"Severus," she replied quietly, distrust seeping in her voice. She glanced at the child, who was wriggling to get free on to his own feet as Snape scooped him back up. "Is this the child?" she asked, eyes sparking.

Snape held him a little closer. "Yes. This is he."

She blinked once, or maybe twice. "May I hold him?"

"If he'll let you," Snape muttered, struggled to hand the wriggling child to McGonnagal. She took him as he sat up, touching the rim of her hat and still smiling happily. "Well, he's quite an energetic little tyke isn't he?"

"Is he ever," Snape muttered, thinking of how he had to put a harmless sleeping charm on Harry to get him to settle down and rest when he put him to bed.

Giving up, she placed the struggling child on the grassy ground, and he immediately walked over to Snape, his small fists grappling the black robes. Harry gazed up at Snape, green eyes searching. Then when he looked over and saw the stone gargoyle that led to the entrance of the castle, he Smiled widely, wandering to the stone to gently pat it, eyes bright and smile blinding.

"I was sent here to bring you up," McGonnagal told Snape. "If you will follow me." with a regal swish of her own robes, McGonnagal led the toddler and Snape throughout the halls of the castle, up the stairways and through winding ways until they found themselves at the entrance of the office. A gargoyle stood in their way, waiting. "Password?" it asked in a deep, grating voice.

She turned towards the rock and addressed the gargoyle, "Fizzing Whizbee," she spoke clearly.

The gargoyle slid open and Snape stared at it as he reached down to pick up Harry once more. He turned his head and looked as Filch approached the trio. He took Snape's bags and looked up to meet eyes with him. "I'll take these to your room," he growled over yellowed, dirty teeth.

Snape nodded at him and turned away, following McGonnagal up the stairs, lifting Harry in his arms to carry him.

Dumbledore looked up from his writing as the two adults and the child entered. Harry cooed and laughed when he saw all of the objects twirling and spinning around in the room. "Ah, Severus!" Dumbledore beamed. "Thank you for coming. I assume you traveled safely?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape answered quietly. He flickered his eyes over to McGonnagal. She still came off as powerfully suspicious as she threw daggers at the new through her eyes.

Dumbledore understood. "Minerva, if you would please stop suspecting our newest professor. He's part of the staff now and I expect you to greet him warmly like he was family."

"Yes, Headmaster," McGonnagal stiffly muttered, continuing to look spitefully in Snape's direction. Distrust continued to linger in her gaze, which only bounced off the cold professor as he kept his eyes on Dumbledore.

The Headmaster chuckled as Snape struggled to hold Harry more firmly to keep him from wriggling out of his grasp, causing Dumbledore to laugh softly in amusement, "Oh go on and put the lad down, Severus."

"But won't he break something?" he asked, not wanting to be in the wizard's debt as much as he already was.

"Oh no. A child's happiness and pure joy is more precious than anything that I have in here," Dumbledore said, looking fondly down at the little boy. Fawkes the phoenix had grabbed Harry's attention as did the bird's. The phoenix, still youthful in this phase of his life, swooped down in front of the babe and moved his head forward to touch his beak to Harry's nose.

"Well, Fawkes seems to like him doesn't he?" Dumbledore smiled. "Minerva," he then said, addressing the professor. "Would you kindly escort Severus to his new living quarters?"

"Yes Headmaster," she grumbled, beginning to turn towards the exit.

"And Minerva?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes Headmaster?" She didn't need to turn to know what he would say.

"Be a kind, and gracious host. Severus will be staying with us for a while, and I expect you to treat him well."

Her upper lip twitched. "Yes, Headmaster."

"What Severus might have done in his past, is in the past. We are moving on from that. He has my complete trust." Dumbledore met eyes with Snape, and Snape nodded at him, a glimmer of thanks and sadness in his dark eyes.

"Of course, Headmaster."

Snape picked Harry back into his arms, letting Professor McGonnagal lead the way. As they went, Minerva led Snape to where he would be staying. "You're to be the Head of Slytherin," she informed.

"What?" Snape paused. "Why me? I haven't even-"

"You were in Slytherin, correct?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Harry doddled in to his new room and sat down on the floor, playing with some toys waiting for him. Snape glanced at Harry before looking back to McGonnagal.

"Well, yes but, I haven't even been here for an hour and I'm already-"

"The previous Potions Professor retired and he was our only teacher who had been a Slytherin," the experienced professor answered easily and swiftly.

"I'm the only one?"

"Yes," she said a little coldly. "So you must be an example for the students. You will be in charge of Slytherin's punishments and rewards for your house and you will be the main ring leader if something is to ever go amiss in the school from your students." She looked prepared to leave. "And. . ." She looked like she was struggling for words, "Dumbledore might trust you, but just because he does," she wrinkled her nose slightly, "that does not mean we do."

"I understand completely," Snape murmured frostily in answer.

"Nor do we trust you with the child," she growled. "You must have done something pretty persuasive for Dumbledore to be blinded by who you are and what you've done. So let me tell you this now, if you ever, ever lay a hand on any of the students or the child and harm them, or any of the teachers in any way, I will personally come here and expel you from this school."

"If I am to ever to do such a thing, I would hope that you would," Snape responded bitterly.

"I would," she clarified proudly, cat-like eyes slits.

"Good," he growled.

"Then we've come to an understanding," she snapped.

"Of course."

She looked him up and down, nodded and said, "Dinner is at six. Your first lesson starts in a few days. Dumbledore will introduce you to the students at the Great Hall on the first night when school begins."

"What shall be done with Harry while I'm teaching?"

McGonnagal paused. She looked at the child and said, "Lucky for you, the teachers all have volunteered to watch the child and switch him every hour throughout the day, including yourself."

"Very well," Snape nodded.

McGonnagal nodded at him again and prepared to leave when Snape's voice called her back. "M-McGonnagal?"

Again she had to pause. "Yes, Severus?"

"Thank you."

Once more, she nodded and left.

**you'd think she'd hurt her neck or something nodding so much. xD **


	4. Chapter 4 Scream

Chapter 4

~four months later in the month of January~

Snape woke up sleepily to the sound of crying. When he heard the bawls, he jumped out of his bed and hurried over to the room linked to his. Dumbledore helped him earlier in the year so that there was enough room for both Snape and Harry to live in the castle with plenty of room.

Harry's room contained a crib with walls painted magically so when it was daytime, pictures of magical creatures hiding in the painted trees and on the grassy plain would come out to play while the sun shone over them. Throughout the day the sun would move and sink down below the horizon. Like the moving pictures, the centuars, unicorns and griffins would make way for the night creatures. Wolves and cats and some magical creatures would appear as the painted moon would rise in the sky, also showing the stars so clearly they seemed almost real. Toys scattered the soft floor and the crib sat against one corner of the room. Snape hurried to the crib and looked in worriedly. Harry cried sadly, his wails loud and desperate.

Snape reached in. "Oh, shh, shh, shh. Hey, hey there." He wrapped his arms around Harry and lifted him up to hold him, cradling his head and rocking him gently to and fro. Snape walked to the rocking chair as he sat in it, easing back and forth, cooing softly to the baby.

Some parents if awoken in the middle of the night would hurry to their children in irritation and would want to go back to sleep, but not Snape. If Harry so much as burped wrong, Snape found himself worried sick. It was his utmost pleasure and desire to make sure Harry would always be happy and content.

"What's wrong Harry?" Snape murmured gently. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Harry's screams and cries began to ease and he looked up at Snape with weary eyes. Snape hummed a low song and watched with a smile on his lips as Harry began to close his eyes in sleep.

With a sigh of relief, Snape stood up and carefully put Harry back in his crib. The child didn't awaken, and Snape walked back to his bed, falling on it gratefully to know Harry was all right, and instantly drifted back to sleep.

The next morning as Snape made his way out of his room carrying Harry, he walked in to the Great Hall where several students had already started to gather despite it being so early in the morning. Lots of Slytherin girls hurried up to Professor Snape when he took his spot at the teacher's table, pleading if they could take Harry over to feed him. This was a common thing to Snape by now. They always wanted to look after Harry. No matter what House a girl was in, their fondness for little Harry would probably never cease.

"Be careful," Snape warned. The other teachers eyed him darkly as they usually did. Professor Sprout had been pretty friendly to Snape when he joined the ranks of the teachers. As a Hufflepuff she was an excellent judge of character. She had been able to see that Snape had changed his ways, and she of the teachers trusted him as fully as Dumbledore himself did.

"We will," the students chirped as they lifted up Harry and bustled him to the table for his own food. When they sat down with him a bowl of food appeared on the table just for Harry. Snape watched them for another moment as the girls fussed over him, all wanting to feed him.

Snape gave a little smile. Just another boring day.

*two months later, March*

Snape was teaching his seventh year Potions class, explaining the affects of Amortentia, the strongest and most precise love potion in the world, when a second year hopped in to the dungeon.

"Professor Snape!" he gasped.

"Yes what is it?" Snape growled as he glared up from his lesson, slightly annoyed.

"Professor McGonnagal needs your help!" the boy yelped, caught in the dark stare the professor gave off.

Snape cleared his throat in disbelief, "I believe Professor McGonnagal doesn't need my help with her class. I'm not exactly the best at Transfigura-"

"It's not her class!" the second year shook his head back and forth quickly. "It's Harry!" Snape froze. "He's crying and he won't stop! Professor McGonnagal's tried everything, but he won't stop!"

Snape looked over at the second year and pointed to his top student. "Laring! Take over for me. I know you'll do fine. I'll return shortly."

Snape hurried after the student and followed him to the classroom, where Harry's cries became more audible.

Snape entered the room in a flash and hurried over to McGonnagal, who was holding the squalling baby and trying to sooth him. When she looked at him, a flash of relief showed in her eyes. "Oh! Severus, thank goodness! I've tried everything but I can't get him to quiet down!"

The teacher, still frozen in the doorway, began to take a hurried step forward when Harry opened his mouth and screamed out, "DAD-DY!"

Snape's heart convulsed as he ran to Harry, taking him from McGonnagal and cradling him in his arms. Harry continued screaming; Snape rocked him back and forth, cooing to him softly and trying to calm him. As quiet as he could, Snape opened his mouth and whispered melodically to the child:

_Star shine_

_Star light_

_You are my _

_little star_

_Shine for me_

_with your beautiful _

_light_

_Star shine_

_Star light_

_You are my _

_little star._

Snape's voice fell away in silence and his singing ceased. Harry looked up at him with wide green eyes, and finally smiled, letting out a high giggle. He reached up a small hand and touched Snape's face and began wriggling, wanting to get down. Snape knelt down and obliged. Harry's small feet touched the ground and the boy walked back to where his toys sat in the corner of the room.

McGonnagal let out a sigh of relief (along with the rest of the classroom). "Thank you Severus. I thought he would scream his head off before you got here."

Snape barely managed a smirk before he nodded. "It's no trouble at all, Professor."

She smiled at him in a trusting way. "Thank you anyway."


	5. Chapter 5 Please

Chapter 5

~five years later~

Darkness had fallen over the castle for another night. It was late in the evening and Severus slept in his huge bed peacefully. Winter already claimed the school and the castle glowed warmly from the fires lit within. Harry slept in his 'big boy' bed without the bars on the side. He twisted and turned on his bed, voice crying out softly as he jerked awake from his nightmare. In a smooth and experienced movement, he bolted out of the bed and scurried over to the door connecting his room to Snape's. He creaked it open slowly in the darkness and peeked in, his weak eyes hardly able to make out the sighing breathing of the sleeping man. He waited silently for the sound of rustling sheets as his father awoke. "Eh?"

"Daddy?" Harry whispered.

"Harry?" Snape's tired voice came from the darkness. He sounded concerned, but the wake-up call wasn't unexpected. "Are you all right?"

The six year old walked in to the room to the edge of the bed. "Daddy," he murmured fearfully. "I had a scary dream."

A moment or two passed. With a gentle, understanding sigh, Snape started to move over on the bed. Harry smiled in the darkness and clambered up on to it, sneaking underneath the covers. He lay his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes to sleep. His bangs flopped down so that his scar was shown. Snape reached a hand forward and brushed his hair softly. He smiled to the boy tenderly, "How many times have I told you not to call me daddy?" he whispered, wondering if the child heard him.

"You are my daddy," Harry replied softly, voice already growing tired with sleep.

After a quiet moment of Snape not answering, he spoke. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked gently.

In the blanket of the night, Snape needed to strain his ears to hear the child murmur out, "There was a scary man, and he came to me in my bed. He pointed a wand at me and some green lightning came out. Then I woke up. It was scary."

A tremor passed down Snape as Harry finished this tale, and he shifted closer to the boy so he could hold him close, relaxing when he felt the boy's small form in his arms.

"I won't let the scary man hurt you," he murmured.

The next morning, Snape woke up with Harry cuddled close to him. The professor kissed the top of the boy's head as he gave a contented sigh. His hands stroked the boy's hair and with a heavy sigh, he stood to prepare for breakfast.

Harry walked in to the Great Hall holding Snape's hand and smiling broadly. His small glasses were on his face, his hair tousled and unbrushed.

"Hey Harry!" one of the girls at a table called.

"Hi!" he responded, bounding over to her and letting go of Snape's hand where he took his place at the table. Snape continued on through the hall to the front of the room where the teachers were eating. He took his place next to McGonnagal, curtly nodding to her with a grunt, wherein she smiled warmly to him as she greeted him with a good morning, echoed from the other teachers. Over the few years, the two became comfortable friends with each other, as long as the other teachers.

"Good morning, Severus. You slept well?" she asked.

He nodded back. "Yes, thank you. Harry had another nightmare last night."

At this, she turned to look at him questioningly. "Another?" she asked.

Snape moved his head up and down in a curt nod, exchanging a look with her so understanding moved through her. She blinked, eyes narrowing. "I see," she started. Behind her eyes, fear glowed. "Is-"

"Yes," he answered softly, able to guess her question. "In his dreams he sees the Dark Lord." At his last murmur, Snape whispered the title softly.

The Transfiguration professor glowered at the ominous news brought to her. She dared to ask, "Severus, do you plan on informing the Headmaster of this?"

"What other choice do I have?" Snape muttered softly.

_Before Harry and McGonnagal's eyes, the scene shifted, smoke and time moving past them until it showed Snape standing in Dumbledore's office. The older Harry looked nervously at an equally calm McGonnagal, her eyes dark, foreboding. Harry could tell she knew he wanted an answer, but she kept her eyes trained on the scene, nodding at it before Harry could ask anything. _

"Bad dreams you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Frequently. He's frightened to go to bed now."

Dumbledore lifted his eyes. "And in these dreams, he has visions of Voldemort, correct?"

"Yes," Snape answered solemnly, eyes cast down.

The brilliant wizard looked away in thought, eyes narrowing down in deep, frustrated concentration. "How long has Harry been experiencing these nightmares?" he questioned.

Snape paused in thought, answering firmly, "Since he was five."

"Three years," the aged wizard sighed, pulling off his glasses as he rubbed his temples. He looked up, locking eyes with the Potions professor, a sadness beginning to grow behind his orbs. "That is a long time to suffer," he determined sadly.

Snape shuddered from where he stood, eyes darkening. Dumbledore and the professor met eyes, the headmaster blinking sadly. "Severus," he murmured. "I think you know what you have to do."

After a moment confusion, Snape understood what the Headmaster implied. Pain twisted, quick and harsh across Snape's face. He trembled, palms growing cold and clammy. "Headmaster, no. I don't think I can. . ." He looked desperately to Dumbledore. "Please. There has to be some other way."

"Severus. There's nothing more we can do. The boy being here is strengthening the connection he has with Voldemort." Dumbledore met Snape's eyes calmly, coolly, and with as much kindness as he could muster. "If there was any other way to avert this, I would not hesitate to put it to action, but it's too late now. There's nothing you or I can do. He's been safe here, but this is the only way." Pain glimmered in tears past Dumbledore's eyes. "Do you understand, Severus?"

Closing his eyes with hurting acceptance, Snape murmured, "Yes. I understand."

_Harry looked to his professor in confusion as the scene faded, changing and twisting. "Professor. . ." he drawled. "This can't be right. I lived with the Dursley's for nearly eleven years. This must be a trick; it can't be real." _

_McGonnagal nodded firmly, sadly. "Mr. Potter, I believe if you keep silent for a few more moments, you will understand." _

_Obeying, Harry looked back to the memories. _

The scene before him now portrayed Snape walking along the halls with an older Harry at his side. He was still young, around eight or nine, but Harry could still read the youth and aging in his face. The boy was babbling on happily.

"And after that, Professor McGonnagal turned this piece of paper into a butterfly and it _flew around the room. _I tried catching it, but the older kids were keeping it away from me, but that was okay because we were all having a lot of fun. Professor says we can do that again next time I'm in her class and oh I just can't _wait _to start going to school here, Dad, it's going to be so much fun and you'll be my teacher and I'll be the best student here!"

_The talking didn't stop there, and it made the present Harry smile to see his younger self, but his heart still trembled at the sight of all this. It couldn't be really real, could it? _

Snape's face was stone cold, unresponsive to his son as he continued babbling on excitedly, completely oblivious of his father's silence. Harry just jumped along, chattering as fast as possible, green eyes gleaming brilliantly as they headed to the hall for dinner.

Throughout dinner, Snape didn't speak to any of the other teachers, and McGonnagal looked almost hurt when she didn't get much conversation out of Snape, but she shrugged it off and continued speaking to Professor Grubbly-Plank. All the while, the potions master kept his dark eyes trained on his son, tears lining his vision as he looked over the bright, smiling face as he talked excitedly with other students, all from different houses.

Everything was coming to an end.

(**)

That night, Snape tucked Harry into bed, just like every other night. The boy was changed into his pajamas, his glasses resting on the stand beside his bed. The magically enchanted walls watched with blinking eyes and wondering minds as the father turned off the light and kissed his son good-night.

"Love you, Dad," the boy murmured in the dark as Snape made his way to the door.

Snape kept himself from turning, pale hands clenching the door frame, voice choking out, "I love you too, son."

Harry fell asleep, a smile warm on his face.

Snape retired to his couch. He grabbed a book from his shelf and sat to read it, but after fifteen minutes of staring at the same page, same paragraph, same word, the professor gave up. He placed the book on the floor, hands shaking. His heart thudded violently inside his chest as he leaned back in the chair, trying to control his breathing.

After a long 15 more minutes, the clock struck on the hour. Rising from his chair, Snape tip-toed to the door leading to Harry's bedroom. He eased it open slowly, the hinges making the softest creaks. Moving at the speed of a worm, Snape entered the room. Judging from the sound of Harry's breathing, the professor knew his son was asleep.

His son. When did he begin to think of Harry as his son? When did he begin to care for him? It happened so fast he didn't have time to dwell on it.

Harry. His son.

Moving with the most judging footsteps, Snape approached the bed. With trembling hands, he pulled his wand from the depths of his cloak. He looked into the face of Harry, a peaceful smile stretched over his face. Snape swallowed back the tears rising in his throat, doing his best to control his breathing as he aimed the wand at Harry's head.

His words were barely a whisper, the spell the worst of spells as he whispered out, "_Oblivio." _

There was no dramatic lightning, no flashes of light, just a softening expression as it twisted over Harry's face. Snape tightened his grip on the wand as he lowered it to his side, shaking almost uncontrollably now as he sat next to Harry. He pulled the now unconscious body into his lap, his arms tightening around him as he whispered into the darkness. "You'll never remember me, not like this. You'll never remember the days we spent together, nor will you remember the times you had at the school."

Tears could be heard in Snape's voice as he pressed his nose into Harry's messy hair. However, he did what was best, and he kept the tears back. Taking in a breath, Snape whispered, "But even though you won't be able to recall anything. Just remember, Harry." Voice even more gentle, Snape murmured, "Don't forget: I love you."

_Harry started. He trembled where he stood, gawking at the scene before him. At his side, his hands clenched in near disbelief. How could this all be real? _

_Again, the scene moved as he watched Snape lift Harry from his bed. His cloaks trailed out behind him as the younger Harry curled closer into Snape's arms. The professor walked swiftly through the halls, quickly murmuring the password to enter Dumbledore's office. He walked quickly up the stairs, nearly tripping on the last one as he clutched Harry as close as he could._

_The present Harry walked towards Dumbledore, who sat at his desk, as usual. Even in the far past, he could always be found in his office, at his desk. _

Snape approached the desk, cradling Harry with the gentlest of movements. Dumbledore looked up, eyes saddening at the sight of Snape holding his son. "Hello Severus. Is he-"

"Yes. The spell is completed," he murmured. "I have his things packed."

Dumbledore nodded, standing. "I will have them brought along. Are you ready?"

Snape shifted, eyes melting as Dumbledore came to him. Placing a hand on Snape's shoulder, the two Disapparated.

When Snape opened his eyes after the wind died down, he found himself on a secluded street before a quaint little house. He released his breath, and moving as carefully as he could, the wizard approached the Dursley house.

Harry shifted where he stood, adjusting his glasses as he looked around, waiting for the scene to change again, but instead, he felt a cold rush flow through his chest. It felt as his lungs were about to burst from freezing water, but then, it was gone, and he could breathe.

The professor and Harry took in a deep breath of fresh air. Harry clenched his hands around the rim of the Pensieve, knuckles white. He looked to McGonnagal.

"Professor?" he murmured. "That wasn't. . ."

"It was," she murmured. "This _was_ real, and I apologize for keeping it a secret from you for so long. Severus and Dumbledore swore me to secrecy afterwards, along with the other staff. A look of pain flashed over her face. "He loved you very much, Mr. Potter. It nearly broke him in half when he had to give you to the Dursley's, and even worse when he saw how awful they treated you. He grew so cold and did everything he could to treat you the way he did when you finally did come to Hogwarts."

She heaved a heavy sigh, looking to Harry sadly. "Anyway, I'm just glad you know the truth now."

Harry stared at her again, his head throbbing, unsure of how to receive all of this new information. McGonnagal kept her eyes gazing at him, waiting to see how he would accept this new information, if he could grow to accept it at all.

At last, the Chosen One nodded, "Thank you, Professor."

With a swift movement, Harry left the headmistress's office.

**early morning at Godric's Hollow**

Harry entered into his house silently, not turning any of the lights on as he made his way into the kitchen. He mechanically made a pot of coffee, hands gripping the edges of the counters, eyes distant in thought.

Already Harry had a strong respect for the wizard who saved his life countless times as well as his friends, but this was so strange. It felt unfathomable. Why didn't he ever tell him? Not even in his final moments?

Carefully, he slid off his glasses, resting them on the counter with a soft _tap. _As the pot brewed the coffee, Harry heard the sound of a creak. The wizard looked over his shoulder to his wife, who came sliding next to him, arms wrapping around his middle. "Hey," she mumbled, mind still heavy with sleep. Her round abdomen pressed against his back.

"Hey," he murmured back, soft, smiling tenderly to her.

"How was it?" she asked, her voice strengthening as she awoke to the world slowly but surely.

Harry swallowed. "Fine," he answered, staring at the far-distance horizon. It was already turning grey with the coming dawn.

His wife heard the uncertainty in his voice. She hugged him a little tighter. "You okay?" Harry could hear the concern echoing from her.

After a moment's pause, Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes," he murmured. "I'm okay."

She smiled to him warmly, relief shining in her eyes when she recognized the tenderness in his eyes. "I'm glad." She kissed his cheek.

"And guess what?" he smiled to her more confidentially.

"What?" she guessed, holding his hands in hers.

"I thought of a name," he announced, feeling rather clever now.

Ginny gasped, eyes widening in relief, surprise and apprehension. "No! What is it? Come on, tell me! What is it?"

Harry moved his hands down to Ginny's stomach, smiling as he suggested, "Albus Severus Potter."

Ginny paused, the wheels turning in her mind as she tasted the name. At last her eyes brightened. "I love it."

***\

**Hey guys, sorry i died on you. i just completely dropped off from this fic (what, a year ago?) and it's all my fault so i sincerely apologize; i feel awful, but hey, i finished the fanfic, and an epilogue will be up tomorrow asap :D **

**reviews are always welcome whether it be flames, praise, critique or a bit of everything. :D your guys's thoughts mean very much to me :3 **

**and i understand that some of the characters (namely Snape) seem a little OOC, but hey, fanfiction, whatcha gonna do? :p **

**whether you review or fave or even alert (or nothing at all) thanks for reading! :D **


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Severus returned to Hogwarts in the early morning with a heavy weight on his heart and a worn out soul. He entered the school tiredly, feet trailing behind him, trembling.

Slowly, the Slytherin Headmaster made his way to a certain doorway, grief and uncertainty pulling at him. At last, desperation won and he lifted his fists to knock softly upon the door.

Moments, maybe even minutes passed before the door opened to a tired and confused Minerva McGonnagal. Upon seeing Snape, she blinked, eyebrows arched high on her head with surprise.

"Severus?" she asked. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Minerva," he murmured. "I. . ."

"What is it?" she sounded generally concerned now.

He looked to her, and she recognized the tortured gleam in his eyes. In a strangled voice, he gasped out, "Minerva, it's Harry. He- He finally had to go."

Understanding formed in Minerva's eyes. She reached over and placed an uncertain hand on his shoulder. "Severus," she murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Unbelievably, tears dripped down Snape's sallow face, and with the desperation of a truly grieved and broken man, he collapsed into Minerva's open arms.

**loves you all! thanks for reading :D **


End file.
